Gallery:Kariya Masaki
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Kariya in his school uniform.png|Kariya in Raimon's uniform. Kariya in his Raimon jacket.png|Kariya in Raimon's jacket. Kariya's fake personality.png|Kariya's fake personality. Episode 21 GO 2 (2).PNG|Kariya's first appearance. Kariya introduced IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya being introduced to his class. Kariya hidden personality IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya's 'hidden' personality. Episode 21 GO 2.PNG|Kariya harshly tackling Tenma. Kariya blushing IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya's flattered reaction after his skills were praised. Kariya bumping Kirino in purpose.png|Kariya bumping into Kirino on purpose. Kariya in the middle IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya interfering between Kirino and Himiko during the match against the Akizora Challengers. Kogure VS Kariya IEGO21 HQ.png|Kogure vs. Kariya. Kariya irritated IEGO21 HQ.png|Kariya's irritated reaction after his shot got blocked. Kariya Masaki (2).png|Kariya after the Akizora match. Kariya playing soccer GO 24 HQ.PNG|Young Kariya practicing on his own. Kariya And Hikaru GO 25 HQ.png|Kariya giving advice to Hikaru on dribbling. Kariya Getting Irritated That Hikaru Is Better At Naming GO.png|Kariya getting irritated of being teased for his lame naming skills. Kariya 26.PNG|Kariya tackling Yukimura during the match against Hakuren Kariya, Midori, Akane And Tsurugi Hearing Shindou Injured GO 40 HQ.png|Kariya, Midori, Akane and Tsurugi worried about Shindou. Kirino and Kariya working together to stop a shoot.png|Kirino and Kariya trying to stop a shoot from a member of Dragonlink, without a hissatsu. Kariya Depressed GO 46 HQ.png|Kariya getting depressed for not having fans. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kariya in his Three Kingdom era clothes.png|Kariya in the Three Kingdoms era. Kariya in his Jurassic era clothes.png|Kariya in the Cretaceous era. Hikaru and Kariya in the Music Club.PNG|Kariya and Hikaru in the music club, after El Dorado altered their timeline. Kariya violently kicked CS6 HQ.png|Kariya getting violently kicked by Einamu. Kariya left the team.PNG|Kariya leaving the team. Kariya Lying About Having Stomach Aches CS 18 HQ.png|Kariya lying about having a stomach ache as an excuse to let Kirino go to the medieval France era. Kurama and Kariya scared.png|Kariya and Kurama's frightened reaction after seeing Karakuri Heibayou. Midori And Kariya Afraid CS 26 HQ.png|Midori & Kariya being afraid. Kariya Masaki Trap CS28 HQ.png|Kariya saying that the meeting was indeed a trap. Kariya explaining CS 35 HQ.png|Kariya explaining about Master Dragon to his team. Kariya afraid.png|Kariya's phobia of snakes. Kirino Kariya CS37 HQ.png|Kariya hiding behind Kirino. Kariya and SARU CS 40.png|SARU glaring at Kariya. Kariya interrupting Beta's pass CS 42.png|Kariya stealing the ball from Beta during the match against Giru. Beta and Kariya arguing CS42 HQ.png|Kariya and Beta fighting over the ball. Zatto breaking through Hunter's Net.png|Kariya's failed attempt in blocking Zatto with Hunter's Net. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Raimon members sad over Inazuma Japan's defeat Galaxy 1.png|Kirino, Shinsuke, Sangoku and Kariya are sad over Inazuma Japan's defeat. Kariya talking out loud.png|Kariya speaking out to Tenma. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kariya leading the defense IEGO Movie HQ.png|Kariya prepared to stop Hakuryuu's advancement. Kariya shocked at Ancient Dark's plays IEGO Movie HQ.png|Kariya disturbed by Ancient Dark's plays Kariya and Shinsuke first try training IE GO MOVIE HQ.png|Shinsuke and Kariya having a hard time on their first try of a new training method. Kariya training the second day IEGO MOVIE HQ.png|Kariya progressively getting the hang of the training Kirino and Kariya succeeded using their Hissatsu in GO Movie HQ.png|Kariya's using Hunter's Net to stop Tekki Hei Knight W along with Kirino's Deep Mist. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Kariya Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Kariya in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Shocking faces because of Yukimura InaDan HQ.png|Taiyou, Kinako, Hakuryuu, Kariya and Kirino shocked after Yukimura got erased. Kariya getting hit InaDan HQ.png|Kariya getting hit by a soccer ball. Nishiki and Kariya arguing InaDan HQ.png|Kariya and Nishiki arguing. TCG IG-02 IG-02-004.jpg|IG-02-004 IG-02-008.jpg|IG-02-008 IG-02-013.jpg|IG-02-013 IG-03 IG-03-011.png|IG-03-011 IG-04 IG-04-006.png|IG-04-006 IG-05 IG-05-007.png|IG-05-007 IGS-05 Start BOX Deck Set Raimon All Stars IGS-05-010A.png|IGS-05-010A IGS-05-023.png|IGS-05-023 IGS-05-035.png|IGS-05-035 IG-06 IG-06-025.jpg|IG-06-025 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Kiwamero! Keshin Armed!! IG-07-020.png|IG-07-020 IGS-07 IGS-07-003.png|IGS-07-003 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 2dan Kagayake! Toki o Koeru Chikara!! IG-08-028.PNG|IG-08-028 IGS-09 IGS-09-009.png|IGS-09-009 Kandou! Selection Pack Inazuma Golden V IG-11-068.jpg|IG-11-068 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 5dan Souzetsu Kaimaku! Saishuu Kessen Ragnarock! IG-12-043.PNG|IG-12-043 IG-12-048.PNG|IG-12-048 Card Game mo 5shuunen dayo! Zenin Shuugou IGS-10-002.jpg|IGS-10-002 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Sekai Ni Habatake!! Shinsei Inazuma Japan! IG-14-043.PNG|IG-14-043 IG-14-089.PNG|IG-14-089 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 3dan Ginga de Hanate! Soul Strike!! IG-16-080.PNG|IG-16-080 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-009.PNG|IG-17-009 Promo Card (P) IG-P4-017.jpg|IG-P4-017 IG-P4-026.PNG|IG-P4-026 Miscellaneous Karirisma.jpg|The reason Kariya picked on Kirino.